The Smashers are Stick in a car!
by soccerdude10
Summary: Okay not much to explain.The Smashers are stuck in a car.Whoever lasts the longest wins a million dollars!


The Smashers stuck in a car!

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo blaw blaw blaw….

Chap1: Day 1: Attack of the eggs!

"Helloooooooo.Sorry.Sice I'm incredibly evil, and like cars ,I'm putting all you smashers in a car. Last man standing well sitting wins 1 million dollars!"Master Hand told the group of smashers.

"Well,OKAY!"Zelda screamed.Then she started to do the CHA CHA CHA!

"Can we bring an item?"Mewtwo asked.

"Ummm…..yes but you can't bring items!Okay me and Crazy Hand are going to Australia. Wtf!"Master hand giggled and left with Crazy Hand.

"let's go! What car?"Mario asked.

"How about that very average looking car?"Yoshi pointed the very average looking car.

"Good idea," Link started "I always hated the Ferrari Enzo!It soo ugly!"Link complained like a little girl.

"Okay we'll go in that beautiful car!"Zelda pointed to a REAL average car.

"OKAY!"everyone screamed for no reason.

"In car"

Day 1

5 minutes in car so far

"I NEED TO GET OUTTA HEAR!"Ness screamed as he started to do the chicken dance.

"Good thing I brought eggs,now we can make the car smell nice."Peach cheered and she put and egg on the car mirror.

"eww!"Everbody screamed.

Day 1

25 minutes in car

"Yoshi move your fat ass it's on my face!"Roy complained as he was stuck in a very awkward postion.

"everybody look outside there's an egg war!"Bowser shouted

Everyobdy looked out the window to see an egg war was really happening!Eggs were charging other eggs and were dying.

"Hey look at those people in the car!They're starting at us!"An eggs said

"ATTACK THE CAR!"an egg commander commandinded.Soon, all eggs were attacking the car.Eggs were being egged at the window, eggs were crawling inside the car.etc

"EEK!"Gannodorf screamed as an egg crawled on his face

"Eggs….."Kirby though was happy there was eggs.It reminded him of his passionate night with an egg.I will not go into details…..

"Wow what's that smell?"An egg asked.

"you can talk?oh my god I always wanted to meet a talking egg.Like Mr.Egg, Dr.Egg, Eggprah, Tiger Egg, ohh ohh my favorite one is president Egglinkin."Samus stared at the egg which people would consider Samus as,Mentaly Retared.

"Samus do you love eggs?"Marth asked.  
"I would marry one but I have a boyfriend. But he looks like an egg.

"Who?"Dk asked.

"Captain Falcon."Smaus replied.

"I do not look like an egg!"Captain Falcon pouted not noticing he had an egg shape of and egg, smelled like eggs, and was an egg!

"hey now that you look at cap. He does look like an egg."Young Link stared at Capt Falcon.

"I though he was ugly but ugly is not a good word to describe him!"Luigi laughed at him.

"I can't tell since I have an ass on my face!"Roy complained.

Sudenly, the egg king came into the car.

"Who looks most like an egg?'

Everyone pointed over to Captain Falcon and said Harry Potter.

"Take him!"The king commanded and the egg solders took him away and out of the car.  
"NOOOOO I lost!"Captain Falcon cried.

Everyone just laughed at him.

Suddenly, a guy named Peter Griffin came and said " Time to vote someone out!"

You could hear Everybody Loves Raymond music play while they voted.  
"I have a feeling this is the wrong song."Mewtwo analysised.

Finally time was up and each smasher revealed there vote.

Mario voted for………Eggs

Link voted for……….Eggs

Peach voted for……..Eggs

Zelda voted for …………Egg-Man

Yoshi voted for……..A guy with a nose

Pichu voted for…….Master Hand

Samus voted for………Eggs

Luigi voted for……Egg number 2?

Gannodorf voted for……This guy named Faelvococococo

Spongebob voted for………..Falco

Falco voted for………….Eggs

Fozx voted for………..Louis

Okay everyone else voted for eggs.Well Mr.Game and Watch voted for this girl named HJRLHKFGHRELGJLR

So Spongebob was the only person who actually voted so..Falco is out.

Falco's final words:I'll see them next week at the mansion but until then, I'll think about

HJRLHKFGHRELGJLR.

Okay that was weird I'll probobly won't continue that is if I get R&R


End file.
